


Dream A Little Dream

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short Drabble, Stony - Freeform, general cuteness, idk i like short okay, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve surprises Tony and Tony is feeling patriotic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this at some ungodly hour in the morning because my brain is a huuuuge troll and my insomnia was flaring up. So enjoy! shoot me an ask telling me if you liked it or if I have anything I need to work on. Seriously, I like talking to ppl :D But be nice please!

/Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you. Birds singin' in the sycamore tree; Dream a little dream of me. Say "nighty night" and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me. Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger til dawn dear, just saying this: Sweet dreams til sun beams find you, sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be: dream a little dream of me./

Tony drove up to the secluded spot that Steve’s directions apparently led to. A little spot that was sequestered from the rest of the world, yet still easily accessible. He thought about buying it, the spot was so perfect. Getting out of the car, he began walking further into the grove. Eventually, he stumbled across a red, white and blue checkered picnic blanket laid out on the emerald grass, complete with picnic basket and champagne bottle. Tony heard a throat being cleared and whirled around. Seeing Steve standing self-consciously made his arc reactor flicker for a few seconds as it compensated for the beats that Tony’s heart had skipped. Pink tinged Steve’s cheeks, a happy gleam effusing his eyes as he bashfully ducked his head.

“Surprise, Tony.” He said, almost shyly. “Happy anniversary.”

Tony could not help the shocked laugh that escaped his mouth. Steve merely laughed ruefully.

“Did you really make burgers and hot dogs for our anniversary? And in a picnic?” Tony asked incredulously. Steve’s lips quirked up in what was definitely not an amused smirk. “Do you realize how a-fucking-dorable that is? It is just such an American thing to do, and I guess I shouldn’t be surprised but still, to have the man live up to the legend continually surprises me, like how are you real? I mean really, I feel like I should be pledging my allegiance while singing the national anthem right now, that’s how American you make me-“ 

During his rambling, Steve had simply moved closer and pressed his lips to Tony’s, shutting him up effectively. Pulling back, Steve smiled at the blissed-out look on the other man’s face.

“Oh hot damn, you are such a good kisser. A little too good though, who taught you, I am feeling very proud to be an American right now. No, wait, don’t tell me, I think I might get jealous or something. Is that a thing? To be jealous of the past? Unless of course it was after you thawed, because then you’d better believe, Steven Grant Rogers, that we would have to have words.” He leaned up for another kiss then, looking down as he sighed happily after he pulled away. “Words.” He warned, although the threat was lessoned by his joking tone.

Steve finally managed to get a word in edge-wise:

“Tony, our food is getting cold.” He laughed as his boyfriend rambled. A thoughtful frown creased his brow a second later. “What do you mean by ‘such an American thing to do’?” He said, “These are foods that are acceptable at any time of the year.”  
Tony grinned as he sat down on the blanket and popped open the champagne, pouring himself a drink before grabbing a hot dog.

“You’re just really adorable sometimes, is all” Steve smiled at that, sitting close behind Tony. Tony resumed unpacking the picnic basket until he realized that Steve was too still. “Steve?” He turned around questioningly. Steve simply shook his head, smiling as he pulled out a dark red, felt box. Tony froze, his breath halting in his throat as he stared at the box. Steve’s eyes were trained on him, dark with a hunger Tony couldn’t identify.

“Marry me, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- isthisthereallifenoitsjustjeremy.tumblr.com


End file.
